


naratif [ejen ali]

by blaAckBrush



Category: Ejen Ali (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaAckBrush/pseuds/blaAckBrush
Summary: Short story. Synonym: narrative. Translated from English to Bahasa: naratifShort stories revolving around the characters of Ejen Ali.Most of this are headcanons.Disclaimer: the characters and the written plot belongs to yours truly Wau Animation Studios.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. prince of voices

A name that Moon comes up with. It isn't uncommon for her to spout random ideas. Agents as they are, one should not forget that they are still children. And sometimes Moon's imagination piques the other kids' curiosity. Especially this particular title the Inviso girl decided to give to Zass

"And why is that?" Iman asked. She is used to it by now.

Moon never mentions Zass's physical flaw. Actually, none of them ever did. Directly, at least.

"Because imagine: we all have voice right? What if Zass couldn't because he keeps all the voices of the universe? When he was born, he was chosen by someone to carry it? That does make him special, you know like a... messenger. Or a prince! Zass just can't talk because if he did, we're all gonna blown away when the universe speaks!"

Though some may think it's utterly ridiculous, they smiled. Zass has amusement written all over his face as he reaches down to pat Moon's head. It was a nice thought, and a nice name too.

Prince of Voice. The one who has to keep the vocal box of the universe.


	2. do you hear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poem by Shattered Blue Gem

'Can the silent learn to speak?'

Zass is leaning over my face; his front bangs nearly brushing my forehead. I told him he should get a haircut coz it's nearly covering his eyes. His fingers are brushing the stray locks away from my forehead.

Speaking about his eyes, it's rare to see them being this wide. Wait? Is that panic I see? The corners of his eyes are watery. Zass is crying. Or maybe he's sweating? He ran around a lot so he always came back to base full of sweat. Where is the amused glint I always see? I don't know. It's hard to focus.

'Can the deaf hear at a peak?'

It's noisy, it's so noisy. What is happening? I try to get up from my reclining position. I need to check if everyone is okay. That big, ugly machine appears to be a decoy to lure us all out. Fricking dirty bastards, they won't stop till they get the last of us. A hand pushes me down, stopping me from sitting up.

I hear cries. Or is it a siren?

This is bad! The sirens won't be activated if they didn't know we're here. We need to run!

'Can those oblivious see?'

I blink, trying to get rid of the bleariness clouding over my sight. Then, I see Rudy. His mouth is moving. What is it? What is he saying?

I feel hands pressing and probing over my abdomen. The sound of fabric being torn apart echoes and suddenly I feel cold air hitting my chest and stomach. My hand flings around, trying to stop the person who is trying to do something to me.

Ah, it's Alicia. I expect a scowl on her face. She always does that face whenever I messed up. Instead, I see worry. She worries a lot these days. I mean, we all do. When the world falls, you'll have to constantly think of ways to survive.

I would love to see her smile again.

I hear shouts and screams.

'Will anyone answer this for me?'

"Ali! Ali!"

I hear her voice calling to me. It sounds urgent. I want to reply. I want to respond to that voice. A harsh cough comes out. There's a taste of metal on my tongue.

"Ali! Can you hear me?"

"Don't let him fall unconscious! Zass, keep shaking him!"

"Jet, how deep is it?"

"He's barely lucky. A few inches to the left and it might have punctured his liver."

"Chris, are you done?"

"Not yet! Gimme a sec!"

"Hurry up! We need to cauterize the wound!"

"Okay, yeah! I'm done! Here."

'Does the world know it's dying?'

"One, two!"

A fresh pain ruptured through my stomach out of the blue and I scream. It's too painful. Oh my god it hurts. It hurts! What is that?!

The pain is replaced with something so blindingly hot I scream again. My body recoils, trying to get away but they hold me in place. I could hear my skin sizzle against the thing and the smell of burning flesh wafts around. What a sickening smell. The exact same scent when we found the room where the bodies of young agents were left to die.

The effect of the pain leaves me panting and struggling to breathe properly.

Or can people only see those in pain as a nuisance crying?

"We need to wrap the wound. Alicia, do we still have clean clothes in our kit?"

Another sound of torn fabric and I feel hands around my waist and hip, lifting my torso slightly before someone wraps a cloth around my stomach.

"I take it that we don't have any sedatives left?"

"I'm afraid we're out of them."

"I could try knocking him back to sleep."

"Jet, I'll tear open the stitches on your back if you do that."

"Woah, I'm joking, Alicia."

'We are all greedy in our own way,'

I lie there on Zass's lap, still trying to get my breath even. In, and out. In, and out. In, and out. In, and out. It's like learning how to breath for the first time.

Rudy materializes beside us and places a small towel on my chest.

"It's gonna be okay, bud. We extracted the piece of junk out of you and burn the wound. It'll take time to heal so don't move around too much."

I open my mouth to say something but he waves me off.

"Yeah, I know what are you gonna say. It's no big deal. We're even now. I paid my debt to you."

I shut my mouth. Tiredness washes over me and I have no strength to argue with him further.

'Never letting our greed sway.'

"Ali, how are you holding up?"

Iman sits near us. I try to smile, but even stretching my lips feels like a million years. Zass gives her a thumbs-up on my behalf. The girl sighes in relief, but the frown on her face stays.

I'm tired of seeing the same expression every day. I miss everyone's smiling face. I hate the frown and gloom they always carry around. If there is a day where everyone will go back to being happy and cheerful again, then I'll be damned if I could not survive till that day actually arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Ali is horribly injured.
> 
> An AU where MATA falls, followed up by Cyberaya and the young agents (aged up in this timeline) has to rely on each other to survive. When MATA falls, the enemy hunts their agents and many of them have been killed, even the new recruits.


	3. young blood

Living good, living evil is the toss of dice.

\- BØRNS

The young teen sat on the chair with arms crossed and legs splayed in front of him, clearly having zero cares about manners at that moment. His face and arms were littered with bruises. There was a deep scowl etched into the boy's facial expression.

Fit took a glance at him from the crack of the door as he listened to the mentor's explanation of what had transpired that evening, many hours before.

"I figured he'll only talk to you. He's been refusing to tell us anything when we asked him about his reasons."

The Tekno agent nodded. "Alright. I'll talk to that boy. Thank you for the explanation."

"No problem."

The two colleagues bade farewell. Fit absent-mindedly rubbed at the corner of his brow with a thumb, his mind thinking of a script to say to the young agent he was going to confront soon. Bobby had had a good record since he enrolled in the Academy a month ago and he managed to steer himself away from problems during that time. Something must have happened that caused the young Inviso to act rash and initiated a fight with other agents.

Fit entered the room and closed the door behind him. The teen turned around with an obvious unpleasant face but that quickly melted away when he saw the older agent. His eyes widened, clearly stunned by the former's presence. Fit took the chair in front of him and adjusting it around before settling down.

"Hey, kid," he greeted casually.

"What are you doing here?" Bobby replied.

Well, would you look at that. "Oh, not even a 'hello' back to me? Is that how you greet an old friend?"

"Ah, sorry. It's just that, aren't you supposed to be somewhere else?" the boy shrugged. "You know, doing agent stuff. Or something like that."

Fit exhaled a laugh. "Being a MATA agent means you have to be on duty full time, but that does not mean I have to be in missions all day," he explained. Bobby hummed and leaned back on his chair, resuming his original position.

"How was your training?" he asked

Fit realized this was just an attempt to make a small talk before he addressed the main problem. Problem child like Bobby does not open up easily. It's like coaxing a wild animal to trust in you.

"Eh, not bad. It's fine, I guess," Bobby replied nonchalantly.

"Made any friends yet?"

Upon hearing the question, there was a slight ripple on the teen's facial expression and the older man was quick to catch it. "There's a few I can talk to."

Fit nodded in understanding. He took a careful look on Bobby. The kid's face had scratches and bruises that sported the same hue with the ones dotting on his arms. His dark hair was unkempt and disheveled and he let a few strands hanging out in front of his face, not bothering to push them away from his eyes. The grey suit he donned was dirty. Unlike the usual fanciful appearance most Inviso agents had for their suits, this one was kept simplistic.

Bobby lifted his face and threw a glare at him. "Actually, let's cut the chase. I know you're here because the mentors told you I got into a fight today." There was, no doubt, an accusatory tone in his voice.

Fit was taken aback by the sudden statement and was amused. Kid is smarter than he thought. Alright, no use beating around the bush.

"Gee, you caught on fast," he made a gesture on himself, "and yes, they called and told me about you. From what I heard, you fought against three kids. You even gave one of them a black eye. Is that true?"

Bobby huffed, a smirk shamelessly made its way to his mouth. "Serves him right. That asshole never tries to shut his trap."

"So it is true that you started a fight with them?"

"Technically, they picked a fight on me. I merely accepted the invitation."

The words of the Inviso teen sent his mind reeling.

"Bobby, this could turn into a serious case. Fighting against other agents, against your teammates is not something you should take lightly in this place. Should I believe that you have a good reason to cause this problem?"

It was a rational statement that Fit had carefully came up with and that seemed to tick the boy off. His face darkened and he leaned forward slightly.

"They asked for it! They won't stop provoking me and I figured I should let them taste their own medicine. It's not entirely my fault and like I said, they were asking for it."

"Have you forgotten the promise you made? That you won't start or get involve in fights anymore and you will do your best to turn over a new leaf when you joined the Academy? What happened to that?"

Bobby clicked his tongue in annoyance. His arms were no longer crossed; his fingers digging on his knees, gripping them hard as an attempt to stay put and not letting his temper got the better of him.

"They were talking shit about you. In front of me! What was I supposed to do?! What am I supposed to say if the person I really looked up to were being insulted like that right in front of my face?!" he snarled. "I'll be damned if I ever let anyone disrespect you like that even behind your back."

The outburst rendered Fit speechless for a while.

So it was something to do with him. The Tekno agent was aware how some of the agents (particularly young ones) weren't too fond of him due to his stern attitude and strict approach to everything that had to do with MATA and their agent duties. He never cared about that matter, though, as it never benefit him in any ways.

"Alright," he sighed. "I appreciate your honesty."

"So what now?" Bobby asked quietly. "Are they gonna kick me out or something?"

Fit gave him a re-assuring smile. "I don't have a say in this. The worst you can get is suspension, maybe a week or two. You told me your reasons; I could use that to help lessen your punishment."

"Ah. Okay. Um... thanks?" Bobby wasn't sure how to reply.

It was amusing how quick the boy's anger to dissolve.

Fit looked at the clock and rose up from his chair. He adjusted it back to its position. "Alright, that's all."

Bobby was taken aback. "Wait. That's it?"

"Yeah. I'm done asking you questions."

"Really?"

"You told me what I need to know. Is there something else you wanted to tell me?"

"No, sir."

He extended a hand and nudged the boy's forehead with his palm in a playful manner. "You managed to be a good kid in the first month you've been here so I think you'll be doing just fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Back then when the movie came out (and when my full bucin mode got activated), one of the headcanons we made for Bobby is that he was a problematic kid when he was younger who was a delinquent and quick to get involve in gang fights (where he probably got the scar on his right eyebrow). Fit saw the potential in him and recruited Bobby into MATA.
> 
> Leen dubbed him the "half-eyebrow prick" and I still can't move on from that name. Melekat di kepala selajur skskskskskksksks
> 
> Also I might accidentally made Fit OOC but his official character sheet did mentioned that he 'had a soft spot for his mentee' so I figured they may have history together. Given the fact that he appeared to be quick-tempered and Bobby seems to serve as some kind of a force to keep Fit grounded. It's interesting to think that once upon a time the situation might be reversed; Bobby being a hot-blooded young-ling and Fit talking to him to keep the kid in line.


	4. soaring, flying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Misi Neo timeline, altered

“We detected an unknown presence in the top bunker.”

Alicia jolted from her thoughts and focused on the intercom coming to them. She inserted the bullet she had been fiddling with for the past thirty minutes back into the tube attached to her waist. They have been hiding quietly in this room, lying in secrecy, waiting for the next order. 

“Clarify his identity,” Bobby replied. “It could be a late-night staff working overtime.”

“We’re still trying to process, gimme a sec.”

“We don’t have a second,” Alicia interrupted, agitation laced in her voice. “It could be him.”

This is not just some mission.

-

Ali Ghazali has been MIA for two months and during that time MATA had been working hard to track that missing boy. His actions were branded as a crime, assisting a ghost organization in raiding Vikhram’s secret ports where he illegally stored high-tech weapons, droids and jars of Azurium. After they were done ‘cleaning’ the ports, they began to target black markets, often the ones where the big names of underworld crime organizations would be attending, like Abang Bear or Madam Khoo and many other. 

Alicia had tried interrogating him, to know the reasons behind his activity and it resulted in Ali leaving her in anger. He did not drop any explanation, let alone hints. When Alicia failed, Uncle Bakar stepped in to bring the kid in for investigation. Like her, the Combat agent believed his nephew must have his reasons to turn to treason. Ali ran off, and on cue Bobby had to chase him down.

And you know the rest.

They failed to catch him. Ali could not be detected after that. Alicia suspected he did something to alter his coordinates. He knew very well that MATA could track him anytime by using the satellite. Strangely, Ali was always two steps ahead of them. 

The Neuro agent had tried to approach his house.

“He just went out. He said he wanted to go to Viktor’s house,” Mr Ghazali said.

She went to Viktor’s house.

“Ali just left. Why do you want to find him?” the boy asked curiously.

“What?” she half-shrieked. “Do you know where he went?”

“No idea,” he shrugged. “Eh? Since when are you looking out for him?”

Alicia brushed off his teasing and asked for him to pass a message for Ali:

“You’re not going to be in the front forever.”

-

There was a slight crackle when the guy on the other end tried to deliver his words. Alicia and Bobby shared a look. It was an indication to what will happen.

They’ve been intercepted. That’s what they thought. Both agents were quick to get on their feet and dashed out of their hiding place.

“There are two other presences coming out! They’re assisting the first one!”

The Inviso agent activated his IRIS Neo and immediately ran scans of the perimeter of the building they’re in. The IRIS detected three people running out from the bunker and to the level above. An identity scan panned out. One stood against the others. 

“Target identity confirmed. Ali Ghazali: rogue Tekno agent.”

Alicia held her breath upon those words. She felt her leg muscles carried her faster. There was a nagging voice in the back of her mind, squishing her already mixed emotions together. What if it wasn’t Ali? What will she do if she actually gets to see him? To be face-to-face once again after not meeting each other for two months? Is it really two months? Alicia was sure it had been longer than that.

What if Ali runs away like last time? 

She sped into a corner but Bobby was quick to grab her wrist.

“No, no, wrong way. We’re not going there.”

The Neuro girl turned pink in embarrassment.

“Sorry,” she muttered under her breath.

“Get your head right, Alicia,” he said, not looking back at her. 

Those blunt words hit her like a pallet in the head. Alicia scolded herself in her mind. Her emotions should not interfere with logic or else she won’t be able to come up with rational and realistic decisions. Mission always comes first. That should be placed as number one in her priority as a MATA agent. But will she be able to carry it out if her partner was the one they have to capture alive so they can bring light to the chaos and injustice he had committed?

-

They split up.

“Run to the rooftop. They’re probably heading there.”

Alicia fleeted through the stairs, her breath slowly becoming ragged. No, she could not let anything slow her down. She was this close already. They cannot afford to fail again this time.

The door above slammed open, the sound of the bolt colliding harshly against the stone wall echoed through. Her eyes caught a green blur making its way to the top.

“Ali!” she screamed.

The person halted and peered over the bannister. There was no mistaken it, it really was him in person. The green hood of his casted a shadow over his features but Alicia could clearly see the surprised and excitement inside his eyes behind the blue-tinted glass of the special device. Nevertheless, Alicia had whipped out her sling shooter and blasted a few bullets at him. Ali yelped and jumped back to avoid being hit. The two continued the chase.

The boy reached the door and swung it shut behind him. Alicia saw to that and propelled herself forward, kicking the door wide open before Ali could lock it. They tumbled onto the floor. Alicia regained her footing and aimed her bullet at Ali, who was crouching on the ground, his yo-yo in one grasp. The hood was pulled back, revealing his face in the light.

“We don’t have to fight, Ali,” she said, lowering her Blastique.

“You expect me to surrender, Alicia?” he shot back.

“This whole thing could be avoided if you just give in! Heck, why are you doing this? What are you trying to prove?” 

“I believe Uncle Bakar had explained that to you,”

The calmness in his voice was unnerving.

“Using your late mother’s name as your excuse does not mean you should just betray MATA,”

Ali scoffed. “They don’t need me anymore, right?! I figured I should work with people who actually does rather than the ones who don’t,” he jeered, “and believe me, there are a lot of them who needs my help.”

Their mission was to capture a rogue agent alive.

“So be it.” 

Alicia would not let anything jeopardize this mission.

-

“Something in your mind?”

“What? Nothing.”

“You sure? You’ve been fiddling with that bullet for a while now.”

She looked at the silver thing rolling between her fingers.

“Look, I know this is going to be hard for you, granted if we actually succeed in carrying this mission tonight. He’s your partner.”

“Ex-partner, yes.”

“Partner, ex-partner. Right. Okay. My point is, whatever doubts you’ve been hoarding, whatever nervousness or any related feelings you’ve been carrying, I need you to drop it right now, okay? They’re going to hinder you off from accomplishing what we are going to do. Do not, I beg of you, do not even think of sparing him. He’s a rogue agent. We need to bring him to MATA. That’s the right thing to do.”

Do not even think of sparing him. Those words tore through her and she wasn’t sure how to patch the hole back.

“I’m not saying this out of revenge just because he knocked me up in the head months ago. I’m saying this to you as an agent who swore to protect Cyberaya. Do you understand agent?”

“Understood, agent.”

Yet the weight in her heart refused to go away.

-

The same weight had been dragging her movements as Alicia fought against Ali. It was a metaphor, of course, but since when metaphor had become reality?

Bullets flew and clanked against the blue shield. Ali flung his yo-yo to blast her but the girl was quick to roll out of the way. Alicia launched a wave of bullets to his direction. Ali skipped from side to side, dodging them and with the aid of his aeroboots, boosted forward, the blue shield appeared again with the intention to push the female agent off her feet. She jumped high, twisted her body in mid-air and landed a kick on the boy’s back, sending him sprawling on the rough concrete.

Soon, the spar shifted, from the battle of weapons to hand-to-hand combat, both young agents traded punches, blocking kicks, sending jabs, throwing each other off their balance just to gain momentum for themselves. The Blastique and the yo-yo had already found themselves tossed far away from their respective owners.

From afar, Alicia noticed her fellow Inviso agent was coped up in his own showdown against a tall, lanky man, one of the two who was with Ali earlier.

It was disheartening to witness the fight issued between them, who used to work together before, now fought each other with their clashed beliefs and different morals.

As the duel on the rooftop progressed, Alicia slowly gained an upper hand. She faked a punch on his left and Ali was quick to block it. She immediately dropped herself, swinging her leg to deliver a solid kick to his face. The blow stunned him and he staggered back. Alicia spun herself around and kicked his legs, sending the Tekno agent on the concrete. 

“That’s enough, Ali,” she said, standing up and dusted her hands.

The male agent used his elbows to lever himself up. He coughed.

“Agreed, let’s stop, then.”

Ali tossed something out of his jacket towards her at the speed of lightning and Alicia barely had time to duck. The mysterious objects made contact with the stone wall and the chain-link fence, the force of it sending them back to Alicia. He tossed another object again towards the Neuro agent, creating a force field upon impact and the magnetic wavelength pushed Alicia down to the ground, rendering her useless.

Alicia struggled to hold her head up, her mind haven’t yet finished processing what the hell just happened. 

What the- is that a spinning top?

Ali walked towards his yo-yo and stuffed it into his pocket. He turned towards Alicia.

“I apologize that we had to meet in this, undesired situation. I was so happy when I saw you in the stairs.”

“Ali, let me go right now!”

Lifting her body off from the rough concrete felt like a chore. He was going to run away again!

“I’m sorry, I’m really really sorry about this, about everything that had happened. But I don’t have a choice.”

“You have a choice!” she bursted. “Ali, please. Come with us. Come back to MATA. We could still fix this.”

A flash of uncertainty passed his face. Her words sent Ali’s thoughts to mull it over.

“There is still a way to fix this,” she persuaded. “They could still forgive you. I will forgive you.”

Ali inhaled and closed his eyes.

“No.”

“…no?”

“No, angel. I don’t think I could go back anymore,” he let out a shaky sigh. “I couldn’t afford to let you guys get ahead of me.”

He turned and made his way to the edge of the rooftop. Alicia desperately pushed through the magnetic force. A little more, just a little more, so she could get to him first. Ali pulled his hoodie over his head and glanced back at the girl.

“Sorry, Alicia.”

There was a sad smile on his lips.

“I have to go now.”

Alicia extended her fingers towards him, the despair clouded over her face.

“Ali! Wait!”

The boy let himself dropped over the ledge.

“ALI!”

Just then, a grey figure dashed past her, running towards the edge of the rooftop where the rogue agent had stood a few seconds ago.

“You are not going anywhere this time!” Bobby shouted and jumped after him.

“NO! ALI! BOBBY!”

The magnetic force disappeared and Alicia stumbled forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> “Maaf, Alicia. Aku pergi dulu.”
> 
> “Ali, tunggu!”
> 
> HELLO YES I AM EMOTIONAL RIGHT NOW
> 
> AU where Ali managed to escape from MATA thus declaring himself a rogue agent. The two people who was with him were Andik and Surya. Ali stayed off the grid during those two months and they didn’t know about Pinggiran yet.
> 
> That sentence “And you know the rest.” was me trying hard to un-remember that one fight scene. I know it’s a great scene (coz hey, my bae was being so cool) but no. Nuh-uh. Nope.
> 
> The part where Alicia and Bobby had a little conversation? Yo that wrecked me for good I was crying while writing this oh my god okay I’ll give you my permission to come for my throat now.
> 
> Nah the two boys will be okay in the end coz they had that jetpack thingy.


End file.
